Fate And Destiny
by Indigo Eyes
Summary: KB! One their first date Botan is taken, and, needless to say, Kurama is a wreck, while past which was so much better barried is dug up.
1. Ferris Wheeling Minds

**'Fate and Destiny'  
_Part 1: Ferris Wheeling Minds  
_**_03/08/06_

**_...-..._**

"Two at time, please! Two at a time!" Call the man, slowly ushering couples into their carts.

"Oh, Yusuke! Let's go on! Please?" Keiko exclaimed, arms locked around his.

"On what?"

"The Ferris Wheel!"

"Aw man, Keiko-"

"Yusuke! And Botan and Yukina could go too!" Keiko pleaded, pointing towards the other couples. It happened to be a first date for both of them. Kurama turned his head to watch the amusing sight of Keiko pulling a whining Yusuke over to the ride. "Well, Botan, would you like to go on the Ferris wheel?" He asked, smiling at her. The couple was there on their first date, as were Kuwabara and Yukina. Which meant Hiei was, no doubt, slinking behind in the shadows.

Both girls were so funny to watch, in awe of all the rides and bright colors. It reminded you that they had never been to many ningen festivities to begin with. At the thought of going on another attraction, Botan's eyes brightened, and she nodded excitedly. "Can we ride as well, Kazuma?" Yukina asked.

Soon all the couples were boarding the ride, although Yusuke was a bit begrudging, and Kurama noticed, from a distance, Hiei staring at the giant mechanism with great distaste. He smiled again, wrapping his arms around Botan and drawing her into a hug. "How like the carnival so far, love?"

Botan smiled, "It's very nice." A comfortable silence set in as they rose to the top. Botan edged closer to the side of the art, looking over the edge. She smiled again, leaning up and kissing Kurama on the cheek. "That's my 'thank you'," She said, giggling at the blush on his face.

"What... was that it?" He asked, leaving her shocked. He went from embarrassed and surprised to playful so quickly! It must be the Yoko in him... not that she was complaining...

"What were you expecting?" She asked, playing along.

"Oh... just something a little like this..." Kurama grinned slyly, pulling Botan into a deep kiss. And they probably would have continued, had the lurch of the Ferris wheel not set them apart. "Eeep! We're going to fall!" Botan yelped, gripping the outside bar. Kurama chuckled. "Botan, we're only moving..."

"I knew that..." She straightened out, about to scoot back over into his lap when the ride made another abrupt lurch. "Aiiiii! What was that!"

"I... don't know..." Kurama mumbled, grabbing Botan and pulling her into him. "I'm... sure everything will be fine. Maybe it's just a technical difficulty," He said cheerily.

"Oh... okay..."

"Shuku, you seem distant," Kurama noted, using his nickname for Botan.

"What do you-" Botan started but screamed again as the Ferris Wheel shook again, this time hard enough for the guard rail to spring open. "Botan!" Kurama gasped as she slipped through his arms, falling out of the cart. "BOTAN!" He cried, about to jump after her when a streak of black crossed through his vision. He sighed, taking a mental note to later thank Hiei.

The ride continued to shake, and the panic of its occupants became more and more evident. Peering over the side of his cart, Kurama could see a crack forming in the ground and within seconds a large hole had ripped through the surface. With a roar, a large creature appeared, it's own form towering over the Ferris wheel (which was rather high). In the blink of an eye, Hiei, Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Kurama were all battle ready, their respective partners (excluding Hiei) safe on the ground.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara! Attack it from behind, Hiei and I will get it from the top!" Kurama yelled, signaling Hiei to follow his lead. Leaping into the air, Kurama, ricocheted off of the metal bars of the Ferris wheel, hurdling himself towards the demon's face. Right arm raised, he began to slash out at its eyes, Hiei dragging his sword up the monster's left arm. However, the creature's skin was thick and hard. Like steel.

With a roar, the creature swept its arm out, successfully whipping Kurama to the ground, hitting the Ferris wheel in the process. Botan screamed, watching the ride topple down towards Kurama. "Kurama! Kurama!" She screamed, running into the humongous cloud of dust. The great fall had crushed two adjoining tents, and Kurama could hear cried of panic. However, she noticed with great relief that Yusuke and Kuwabara had rescued all occupants of the Ferris wheel and Hiei was gripping Kurama by the collar, keeping him from harm's way.

"Oh Hiei, thank you!" Botan exclaimed, rushing over to the pair. "Kurama, are you okay? Did the fall hurt you? Let me che-"

"Botan, I'm fine, please, go back to the others. There is still a fight to continue." He said quickly, for the demon was beginning to get anxious, and taking his anxieties out on others.

"Oh, right..." Botan said, looking at him one final time before slinking back to the other girls. After setting civilians down Yusuke and Kuwabara joined up with the two. "What's the plan Kurama?" Yusuke asked.

"And make it a good one this time," Hiei muttered.

"Hmmm... If we can immobilize his arms, there should be no problem beating it." He said. Before he could elaborate, Hiei had his sword out with a malevolent glint in his eyes. "Yes, Hiei, go ahead. Have fun..." Kurama sighed, watching Hiei disappear in a black blur. "Yusuke, I'll need you to get a clear shot at his back and..." With a slight groan, Kurama cradled his abdomen.

"You sure you alright, Kurama?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes, Yusuke, fine. Now, as I was saying, I'll need you to get a shot at his back. Be careful. Since it's so huge, we should lead it away, as to not harm any civilians." Kurama finished. And as they prepared there was another large sound of explosion and Hiei shot past them, crashing in the roof of a 'Dodgems' set.

"Hiei!" Kurama called as they raced off to find him. He had a bloody nose, and was slightly bruised, but for the most part he seemed okay. Kurama bent down, trying to help his friend. "Hiei, what happe-"

"Idiot! Get off of me. Did you leave them alone!"

"Hiei, what do you mea-" Kurama started, but was interrupted once again.

"The girls, baka!"

"Huh?" Everyone asked.

Just then there was a loud shriek. "Ku-Kurama!" Botan screeched, caught in the grip of their enemy.  
"Botan!" He cried, racing towards the beast. "Ku-aiiiii!" She called, gasping desperately as the demon started crushing her lungs. "Botan!" He pulled out his rose whip, swinging blindly at the demon.

Botan could no longer scream, or cry out for help, as white specks dotted her vision. She had to stay awake! "Ku...rama...ku..." Her pleas became softer, melting away into nothing as darkness slowly overtook her. "Botan! Botan! BOTAN!" Kurama called desperately, as the creature sunk back into the earth, out of his grip.

"Botan..." He said miserably, coming to his knees.

_"Botan_...

**_...-..._**

I usually don't leave ANs at the end of my Chaps, but I must know- How was the action scene? I'd really like suggestion on how to make it better. Thanks a million to everyone who reviewed.**_  
_**


	2. Biding Our Time

**'Fate And Destiny'**  
**_Part 2: Biding Our Time_**  
_03/18/06_

**_...-..._**

Kurama stared at the top of his wooden desk, fists clenched in anger. _'Damn...'_ He thought. Damn that monster for taking her. Damn Koenma for saying they should 'lay low'. Damn himself for not protecting her. Just damn it all!

"Kitsune, you need to calm down," Said a deep voice from his window.

"Shut up, Hiei," Kurama retorted coldly.

"It's true. You'll never save her in this condition."

"I...know" His voice softened "It's just that...I-"

"Shouldn't blame yourself. It was by chance, Kurama. That thing needed a hostage, so it took one. That's all. No one's at fault here."

Kurama sighed, leaning back in his chair. "I just can't help it, you know?" He said, mostly to himself, knowing Hiei wouldn't care. His hands relaxed and he closed his eyes, seeing her there. _'Oh... Botan...'_

"We'll get her back, fox."

"I know. I know."

"Hn. Good." And there was one less presence in the room.

**_---_**

Keiko fumbled around the room, refolding blankets, patting pillows, alphabetizing all the DVDs in their rack. She was a hopeless reck. And it showed. Pathetically. "Yusuke, lift your feet. I'm going to sweep."

"Again?" He groaned.

"Yes." She said firmly, the confused undertone showing slightly.

"Keiko, that's the forth time!"

"Yes, well... you're a very messy person."

"Keiko, calm down. I know you and Botan are good friends. And we'll get her back. Okay? Now settle down..."

"But, Yusuke," Keiko said, eyes brimming with tears. "Shh... I know Keiko, I know," Yusuke said, embracing the girl. He stroked her hair in comfort, letting her cry. When she was finished, she placed her hands on his shoulders and smiled. "Thanks Yusuke..." She said. "Yeah, yeah, but you owe me." HE replied with a kiss.

"Does this cover it?..."

**_---_**

Kurama paced the halls, waiting for Koenma to let them in. Yusuke was there to, arguing with Kuwabara about something, and Hiei was standing against one of the pillars by the double doors, eyes closed with an annoyed snarl slipping out. Everyone was aggravated to be pulled out of their Sunday plans. Almost.

Kurama was anxious of any new Koenma might have. It had only been three days, but he was still restless. Finally Ayame, the head of the research department, called them in "Koenma is ready to see you now."

"He should have been ready twenty minutes ago. When everyone was called here!" Yusuke said, glaring at the girl.

"Lord Koenma had much paperwork that needed to be taken care of." Ayame replied, turning away and disappearing into one of the many halls. Kurama was the first to move, opening the door and walking in to Koenma's office. Yusuke and Kuwabara followed, with Hiei entering last. After a few moment of silence Kurama spoke.

"Why have you called us here, Koenma?"

"It's not information about Botan's whereabouts, if that's what you're asking." Kurama sunk visibly at Koenma's works, eyes growing dark. After a moment, he looked up at the demi-god. "Are you even trying to find her?"

"What?"

"Are you even trying to find her? The hell, she could be dying!"

"Kurama, calm yourself. Botan is an asset to this realm; of course we're trying! Now sit and listen. There has been a break in the reikai barrier. However, this one is not between the Makai and the human realm, but more of less, the human realm and reikai. Highly unusual, I know."

"Who would want to break into spirit world?" Kuwabara.

"That's what you're going to find out. The leak is in Yokohama. Ayame will direct you to a portal."

As on cue, Ayame walked in, taking a hand out of her crossed sleeves and motioning for the tantei to follow her. Once in the halls, they made many turns, finally coming upon a room with energy just leaking from it. Many seals were placed on the double-doors leading to it. "Only high-ranking Reikai personnel can open these doors. Otherwise, Koenma-sama would have so much paperwork about escaping demons and spirits." As they walked inside the room they found a large series of portals. "5...7...9...here, 11. This is where you and I part." Ayame said, pointing to a portal before walking back out of the room. Only demon ears could pick up the small words of hope she whispered.

"You will find her..."

**_---_**

"Grrr... Fox, you owe me." Hiei grumbled, his bandana growing a pale green color, energy seeping through the piece of cloth. "I don't make habits of using my Jagan for the sake of the ningen." But still, the continued their search around the city of Yokohame, Yusuke and Kuwabara

Kurama growled slightly. "Please, just be quiet, Hiei." He said, running a hand through his hair. Hiei paused for a moment to look at him. The fox was a mess. Not only was he much more irritable and snappy, but Kurama was also weak physically. Hiei could see the dark circles under his friend's eyes, and though no one else noticed, his slowly thinning frame. It annoyed him to no end.

"Stop it, will you! I've had it. All you do is mope and fuss. You're acting like a baka ningen!"

"Well, technically I was born a ningen."

"And technically my sword should be shoved up your ass right now. But it's not, because I'm your friend, and finding Botan at this point is more important. I thought you felt that way too, but if you don't, then I'd be happy to oblige and beat you." Hiei steamed. Kurama eyes widened, and his head snapped up. "Hiei..."

"No. Cut the crap, feel better, and go get her."

"But..."

"No buts." Hiei said gruffly, before disappearing a small black blur.

"Oi..." Kurama said, hitting himself in the head. Just then, Yusuke appeared behind Kurama. "Hey, you alright? Where's Hiei? Oh wait! Look what I found!" He said, holding up a small impish demon, green with yellow eyes and a tail. It flailed around in his grasp, shouting random curses in demon tongue. Holding the thing up as far as he could, he called the thing to attention with his words.

"Ya know those horrible stories about Yoko Kurama? Well he's right here, and pissed." He motioned to the fox-human in question. "So... either you loose some limbs, or you open that little mouth of yours..."

"Now **talk**!" 


	3. Trapped

**Fate And Destiny  
_Part 3: Trapped  
_**_03/28/06_

**_...-..._**

There was a slight drowsiness in her eyes when she awoke. Botan blinked for a moment, jumping at her confusing environment. Bleached stone walls and a cold concrete floor. She was about to put her confusion into words when the memories flooded back to her. She cupped a hand over her mouth, keeping her screams and sobs inside for the time being, just allowing the initial state of shock to run. Then, for a second time within two minutes, she jumped, feeling a cold hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she noticed that she was not alone. Through the darkness Botan could make out the basic forms of other girls in the darkness.

There was a bit of shuffling, and another girl was kneeling before her. Botan gasped at the pale blue light that the girl made with a ball of energy spinning on her index finger. Before she could voice her question a voice rang out through her mind. _'Psychic...'_

Botan blinked a moment, looking around to the girls surrounding her. She realized that most of them weren't even Japanese. More like french... maybe Italian? In fat, she herself wasn't Japanese, but after the years (hundreds of them, mind you) of helping the deceased cross over the River Styx, she was just accustomed to pale skin and dark hair.

_'I'm Marcella,'_ Came the voice in her mind again. Botan blinked and looked around, stopping at the girl who waved at her. She had blonde hair, which was very curly, going just below her shoulders. She was wearing a corset (which must have been uncomfortable...) over a faded pink dress. Again, Botan was about to voice her question when she was answered.

_'The guards don't like us to talk, so we've resorted to telepathy. Out of our twenty-so group, there are about six of us who have such abilities. The ones who don't can hear all being said, but can't communicate for themselves. As I said, I'm Marcella. The fine girl providing our light is named Abrina. She can do much more that fool around with her energy, but it's a handy trick in a place like this. Over there-'_

Another girl waved. This one had bright blue eyes and unruly red hair pulled back from her face with a blue ribbon. She must have been Irish.

_'-Is Ashling. She can see things the rest of us can't. She told us another would be joining. However, she did say it would be another blonde... hmph, must be getting a bit rusty after two weeks, eh?'_

_'Two weeks!'_ Botan nearly screeched mentally. 'That's how long you've been here?'

_'Ah, okay, make that seven in our group. Yes, Ashling has been here two weeks. I've kind of lost track of how long I've been here.'_ Marcella noted.

Botan's mind was racing. Other girls had been captured, and kept here. And Marcella seemed entirely to calm about the whole situation. Perhaps... perhaps she had given up on getting away and was just trying to make the best of it. Botan could relate. Was she fated to live in the prison for the rest of her life? If she stayed in human form for much longer she would run out of Reiki. And then what?

At that moment Ashling withdrew from the circle, crawling into a corner and curling up into a ball. Botan just sat, dumbfounded, as everyone else skittered away, the light dissipated into nothing, and all mental contact was broken. Realization dawned when, just a few seconds later, and deep footsteps could be heard from the outside. Botan crumpled onto the floor, squeezing her eyes shut and pretending to sleep.

There was a pause before a long creaking noise was admitted from the opening iron door. Opening one of her eyes a crack, Botan took in the sight of four pairs of feet in front of her.

"Is this her?" Came a deep voice. Someone must have nodded or something, because before she realized it, Botan was being flung over broad shoulders and dragged away. Her eyes snapped open and she began screaming, beating into her captor's back. With a startled gasp he dropped her, rubbing his temples at the headache her yelling had given him. Botan quickly stumbled to her feet and started running blindly.

She continued stumbling down the countless passages and tunnels, fueled by pure adrenalin as she heard the shouts of guard over the intense beat of her heart. Turning, she burst through a door, looking behind her to check for anyone trailing her. With a distinct 'fwomp' she tumbled to the ground, pulling another down with her.

The boy was very startled, to say the least. He had pointy ears, with bits of warm brown (the same color as his hair) fur dotting the edges. He wore common garb. At least garb common in...Reikai? It was a simple white tunic with a large black collar, tied with a wide dark blue sash, the sleeves cutting off just below his shoulders. He dusted himself off and studied the cause of his fall.

"It's...you!" He gasped.

Botan's eyes widened as she backed away. "No...no...!" She mumbled, scooting herself backwards. Again, there were footsteps, except these were much softer than those of the guards. From a stone hallway came another man, taller in build. He was skinny, and almost in a weak sort of state,

"Oh, mi'lord!" Exclaimed the boy.

"Genku... who is-" He was about to ask, only to be interrupted by another long creak. Botan shrieked as strong hands forcefully gripped her shoulders so tightly she felt as through her bones would be crushed. "Ah, Lord Akuen, we thank you," Can the same voice from before, as the leader of the guards bowed to his master. "We may not have caught her without your assistance."

The leader stood again, turning to his crew. "Take her!" He shouted, each man bowing before leaving the room, hauling Botan away with them. 


	4. There Wherever There Is

**'Fate and Destiny'  
_Part 4: There... Wherever There Is..._  
**_07/25/06_

**_...-..._ **

"Now talk!"

"Yusuke..." Kurama interrupted. "It can't talk."

"What do you mean, Kurama? Of course it can talk! I'll make it!" Yusuke exclaimed, shaking the little demon.

"No, Yusuke, it literally can't speak to us. It's a boushi. Odd creatures they are. In fact, I've only come across a handful of them in my time as Yoko." Kurama stated, studying the creature.

"So... what does it do?"

"Well, do you see its horns?" Kurama asked. When Yusuke nodded he continued, "Those pick up energy signatures. They are like a sort of... metal detector for youkai. However, they speak in a dead language. You know, they were one of the first creatures to inhabit Makai? You need to have a scholar or bookkeeper with you, or they're worthless."

"So why would one be here?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm not sure..." Kurama said. "It could-"

"Hey! Guys!" At that moment Kuwabara sounded, shouting about something he had spotted. Both Kurama and Yusuke turned, walking towards the carrot-topped fellow who was waving frantically at them. He was squealing about something.

Yusuke folded his hands over his chest and strutted over. "Shuddap, ya idiot. Whadya' find?" He yelled, right before tripping in a crack and falling face first into a ditch. Kuwabara was nearly rolling on the ground laughing while Kurama gave Yusuke a very odd look.

"What? What?" Yusuke growled, standing up and dusting himself off.

"Yusuke... there are dozens of boushi at your feet!" Kurama exclaimed. Yusuke looked down and let out a soft 'oh yeah...' before growling again. "Hey, Kuwabara... SHUT UP!" Yusuke picked a boushi and hurled it at the carrot-top, hitting him on the head. To this Kuwabara only growled and began to charge Yusuke head-on.

"Um... Yusuke... aren't you the least bit curious _why _boushi are surrounding your feet?" Kurama cut in before a brawl could break out between the two. The two teens paused for a moment, looking at Yusuke's feet.

"What a bunch of morons." Came a deep voice.

"Hiei, you're back!" Kurama exclaimed, turning to see the youkai hop out of a tree. Hiei glanced at Kuwabara. "Don't bother making a comment about my height, I'm not in the mood." Clearly he was still irked about Kurama's earlier behavior. "Yusuke and Kuwabara I suspected, but you, Kurama, I'm surprised. How could none of you sense the energy coming from under Yusuke?"

Kuwabara blinked once. "Oh... so that's what it was..." He mumbled. Kurama and Yusuke both seemed to notice the odd layer of reiki beneath them. Upon scrutinizing the crack that Yusuke tripped over, Kurama noticed a faint glow coming from it. His emerald eyes widened when a few boushi crawled out of the crack and other that had been scrambling away from Yusuke crawl back in and disappear.

Kurama looked to Hiei, who only nodded in confirmation of his suspicions.

"I think we've found our leak..." announced Yusuke. _'And possibly Botan...'_ Kurama added silently.

**_---_ **

Yusuke looked around at the supposed Reikai. "Are you sure this is it?" He asked. The scene was rather... dry and barren. Of course, he hadn't imagined lush tropical forests or big shiny building with helicopter pads, but this was just... nothing.

"Well, we haven't been attacked yet, so it must not be Makai," Kurama murmured, eyes searching the vast landscape. A bright light began to glow from beneath Hiei's bandana, signaling the use of his Jagan. His crimson eyes closed, putting his focus into the more unnatural source of sight. A moment later they snapped back open and he cursed under his breath.

"What is it?" Kurama asked, a tad concerned for the fire demon. Hiei grunted at this and shook his head.

"There is something... to the north. I'd say it's suspicious; the moment I felt it I was blocked out," He muttered darkly, "Whatever it is, it has the advantage. We'd be best to move quickly, before it finds us." With that, the demi-Koorime set out, northward, with Kurama quick on his heels.

An hour and many miles later, everyone sat down to rest. Everyone except Hiei, who defiantly stood, and impatient growl trapped in his throat. Kuwabara and Yusuke sat bickering over something while Kurama sat in between them to keep the fight from getting too violent. The weary fox sighed and slumped back, not at all in the mood to be referee.

"Yusuke? Did you bring your compact with you?" Kurama asked, in attempt to end the argument.

It seemed to work, and both Kuwabara and Yusuke paused before Yusuke fished the compact out from his back pocket. "It isn't working," He said, throwing the offending device at Kurama. Kurama caught it in his hand and gave it a look of desperation and loathing that no one seemed to notice, or, for Kurama's own benefit, didn't bring up.

Hiei frowned. Whatever Kurama was going through, it wasn't good. Silently, he vowed never to experience this thing Kurama described as 'love'.

"Let's go." He growled, already irritated by the subject that hovered over his mind. However, they didn't go very far before stopping dead in their tracks, awed at what they saw. A large dome, possibly five storied high and many football fields wide lay below them, in a valley.

"This is it." Kurama whispered, reaching out his energy, trying to get just a flicker of Botan's reiki. Before he could even confirm her presence, he raced off toward the citadel.

"Kurama!" Hiei shouted, to no avail, and everyone was off after the fox.

When they reached the dome, they found Kurama searching for an entrance. "Kurama, even if we do get inside, this thing is huge! We'll never be able to find her in there. We don't even know if she's in there!" Yusuke said, his tongue slipping.

"Shut up." Kurama retorted in a nasty growl. Both Yusuke and Kuwabara backed off, but Hiei held his ground. Taking Kurama by the collar, Hiei glared at the fox.

"You shut up. Do you realize what you're doing? You're willing to risk everyone's life just to find that stupid ferry girl!"

Kurama glowered at the fire demon, who no longer seemed to be his friend. "She. Has. A. Name!" He yelled, throwing Hiei off him and into the large, stone wall. "And I suppose I am, you don't seem worth saving... forbidden child" He groundout before even realizing what he had said. Hiei's eyes widened, smoke starting to rise from his compact form, wrinkling his cloak. Rage, pain, and betrayal shone in his eyes. That was low, even for a dirty fox.

A split second later, Kurama realized what he said."Hiei...Oh god... Hiei I'm so sor-"

"How dare you! You filthy bastard!" Hiei shouted in rage, lunging at Kurama with his katana in hand. Before, the fox's stupidity had simply annoyed him. Now it was personal. Kurama jumped back, a few crimson strands of hair falling to the ground where he once stood.

"Hiei-"

"Shut up!" Hiei thrust his sword at him, narrowly missing Kurama's shoulder. It went on like this for a few minutes, Yusuke and Kuwabara helpless to watch. Then, there was the sickening sound of metal digging into flesh and Kurama let out a painful screech, falling to the ground as he desperately clutched his side.

The sight of Kurama's blood seemed to shake Hiei out of his blood-lusting rage, and he quickly knelt by his friend, Yusuke and Kuwabara soon to follow. "Kurama?" Hiei asked timidly.

Kurama blink and look up at them. Forcing himself up, he let out a shaky breath and said, "I guess I deserved that..."

_**"Intruders!"**_ A shout from above caught everyone's attention. Second later heavy footsteps and the voices of many guards could be heard.

"Shit!" Kuwabara yelled. Before they could be caught, Hiei quickly spotted a small window in the wall, grabbed Kurama up and ran into it with Yusuke and Kuwabara in quick pursuit.

"We're safe for now," Kuwabara said, and they all turned to see many pairs of eyes upon them. "Uh..." Kuwabara mumbled, staring back at the caged off space full of girls. Only one small voice dared to say anything though. And the voice certainly caught Kurama's attention.

"Shuu...ichi?"


	5. Escape

**'Fate and Destiny'  
Part Five: Escape  
**_11/05/06_

_

* * *

_

The girl whose voice was broken and timid seemed broken as well. She had deep circles under eyes that would be familiar if they still had that hopeful sparkle in them, but they no longer held any shimmer at all. Her hair was long and limp, her simple dress was dirty and ripped, revealing a few cuts and many bruised among her knees.

Hiei let go of Kurama, who knelt before the girl, oblivious to his own loss of blood.

"Ma...Maya?" He whispered, brushing back a few strands of hair on her cheek. Maya winced away from his touch. Kurama frowned. He was about to question her when footsteps were heard, approaching quickly. All of the sudden, the door burst open, and guards glared at the tantei.

Yusuke said nothing, merely firing his rei gun at the guards while Kuwabara ran at them with his spirit sword. Roughly pushing Maya behind him for protection, Kurama steadied himself and prepared his rose whip. The other girls in the cage screamed, and soon enough the entire female portion of the room was cowering behind Kurama.

"Kurama, look out!" Hiei shouted as three guards lunged at him at a time. It was obvious he was at the disadvantage because of his wound that Hiei had made.

"Ku'so," The fire demon growled, slicing his way through another guard. Kurama seemed to be holding his own, despite the odds. A few guards were cut in half, while others simply lay unconscious on the cold cement floor. Yusuke finished the last guard with a rather fierce uppercut, just as more footsteps sounded. A tall, broad man stood in the doorway, with a few others behind him. Obviously of higher class, they wore steel plates and different caps, telling their status, Kurama figured.

"What have we here? It seems the reikai tantei have paid us a _special_ visit. How considerate of them. It may be rude of us not to give them a _lengthy_ stay," Said their leader, who was the only one not wearing armor, but rather, robes.

"Commander Yokushi sir," Interrupted what looked to be a corporal who had just entered. Yokushi glanced at the man with little interest.

"What is it?" Yokushi spat, glaring at the insubordinate. The corporal started, and backed up, before supplying an answer.

"We've got Akuen and the girl set up. All we need is Genki. That little runt Genki has gone and hid himself."

Yokushi nodded curtly. "Ugh. Find him, and then I'll deal with him." He snarled. "For now, I've them to deal with..."

"But, sir...we're running out of time." The corporal said meekly. Eyes glowering, Yokushi turned his full body towards the boy. "Are you daring to contradict my orders, boy?" He growled. Before the other could even reply, he was lying on the ground, mouth opened in silent screams as pure reiki absorbed itself into his body. When the process was over, he lay there, silent and spent. Slowly, another officer dragged him away. Yokushi sighed.

"Dear me, it seems there's been an accident. And now, like always, I get to fix it." He muttered, annoyed at the inconvenience. "Guards, take care of these intruders, will you? And do a better job than them..."Yokushi indicated the corpses and limp bodies on the ground. With that, he walked off, robes swishing as he went.

Kurama watched the scene pensively. Without noticing, he had worried his lip quite a bit, and now it bled. Kurama looked to Hiei. As if reading his thoughts, Hiei spoke. "We'll distract them; you follow that... heinous imitation of a second in command." It was just enough for Kurama to hear, though he hoped Yusuke and Kuwabara would get the basic jist of the plan when the fox slipped away quietly.

Things weren't exactly going as planned. These weren't normal demons they were fighting. In fact, they weren't even demons! Kurama thought, panting slightly. Their abilities did not lay in physical ability, but rather... spiritual. Regrettably, Kurama left the girls to fend for themselves in a corner as he slipped away down the stone hall Yokushi had taken.

"Get him!" Someone shouted, and a group of guards jumped after the unsuspecting kitsune. "NIEN!" Three pairs of wide eyes stared at the girl who had just throws a humongous energy wave at the men, effectively quieting them.

Blue eyes look up at them from behind almond bangs. "Tag...uh... I...um...Mien name ist Abrina..." She mumbled, shuffling her feet nervously as she picked a spot on the ground and stared.

"Show 'uff..." Came a thick voice from the back as another girl came to stand by Abrina. Her green eyes glanced around blankly. Her energy level rose to that of Abrina's, as did every other girl's in the room.

Yusuke was the first of the tantei to speak. "...Damn..." Was his not quite eloquent statement.

**_---_ **

Close enough to follow Yokushi's movements, but far enough away as to not be seen or heard, Kurama trekked down halls and passages, down one dark staircase only to go up a spiraling one. ' Maze Castle has nothing on this...' He thought half-heartedly. Eventually, the narrow walkway gave way to a large room. Kurama stopped and quickly slid into the shadows, emerald eyes darting around expectantly.

Finally, they met with a pair of desperate pair of amethysts.

Botan's mouth hung open, and she gaped at him. Then, regaining her wits, she looked away, hoping Yokushi would not notice the intruder. When the Reigen's back was turned she mouthed the word 'help' to Kurama. Botan shivered then, feeling fatigue rack her body. She had been in the room, held to this stone slab for a long while. But she couldn't sleep just yet, not when he had finally reached. A tired smile worked it's way onto her lips and she closed her eyes, if only for a moment.

A great surge of reiki and Yokushi's angry shouts awoke Botan before she even had the chance to dream. She opened her eyes just in time to see a compact body fall to the ground. It was that boy she had seen before! He stood and cowered before a fuming Yokushi.

"Sir?" Genki asked timidly.

Yokushi glared. "You know very well what I want. Why you insist on having your playtime is beyond me." Yokushi glared, picking Genki up by the collar. "The subject," He paused to roughly tug Genki in Botan's general direction, "Has been ready for hours. Unless you wish to find yourself at the unhappy end of my sword, you'll begin the ritual. Now."

"But, sir, every time we perform the ritual, it drains more of Lord Akuen's life. Surely you know-"

"Shut up and get it done!"

Kurama stayed silent, wondering about the 'ritual that drained life and of who this Lord was. Only when he heard the scream of Botan did he take action. Violent action.

"Get away from her!" Kurama growled, quickly drawing his rose whip and taking a battle stance. He glanced back at Botan for a moment. "Are you okay?" He murmured, taking on a softer tone. The ferry girl nodded briefly, before screeching.

"Kurama! Out of the way!"

A sword came down where the spirit fox stood. Blood trickled from the new wound on his shoulder, dying his white sleeve crimson. Kurama grimaced, taking count of his injuries. He wouldn't be able to win this battle. With a surge of his key, great stalks of bamboo grew, blocking Kurama from Yokushi's view. Quickly, Kurama knelt down before Botan. He fiddled with her locks for a small bit, breaking her free.

"Can you walk?" He asked attentively. Botan gave a faint smile, nodding. "Yes, I'm just a little tired is all," She replied. Using Kurama's unmarred shoulder for support, she stood.

"Damn fox spirit, I'm going to bloody kill you!" Came a roar.

"Let's hurry," Kurama whispered, quickly making for the exit.

**_---_ **

Abrina leaned against the stone wall, breathing heavily. "Wow..." She managed to gasp out, look left to right. Bodies littered the floor, some dead, some comatose, some just too damn tired to get up. It seemed like the guards were finally done coming. Just then another pair of footsteps echoed from down the hall.

Ashling groaned. "Not more..." She mumbled. Ever since Abrina had shot that first wave, they had all been fighting, except for one girl, who remained against the wall- Maya.

Kurama and Botan came into view. "Oh, it's them!" Marcella exclaimed. Botan gave a slight wave. Kurama smiled, pulling her closer to him.

"Yo, Kurama! Botan! You're back!" Yusuke and Kuwabara shouted, running over to their friends. Hiei leaned back against the wall; arms crossed, and watched the scene play out.

After the brief reunion ended, Botan spoke up. "Can we leave?" She asked.

Kurama looked at her fondly and replied, "Of course," Right before a fuming Yokushi stumbled in, accompanied by Genki. Yokushi drew his sword again, glaring at the group.

"I'll kill you all, Akuen be damned!" He growled.

"Sir, you mustn't say such things!" Genki exclaimed, moving to grab his commander by the arm. Before he could reach his hand out, however strong spirit energy flared, filling the room. He let out a scream, falling to the ground. The effect seemed unanimous and even Yusuke felt himself leaning against the nearest wall. Kuwabara was extra sensitive to the sudden onslaught, gripping his temples and hitting the ground. As the energy continued to surge from Yokushi's body, he took steady steps forward, glaring at Kurama (who was currently doubled over). "Farewell, or rather, fare badly," He said.

His sword raised in the air, Yokushi chuckled, and dealt a very final blow to the kitsune...

...Or at least he would have, had Maya not chosen that exact moment to take part in the current going-ons. "STOP!" She shrieked, and her eyes went white as all of her energy was let out- aimed at Yokushi. For a moment, there was nothing.

Then, there was an explosion.

Indescribable brightness filled everyone's vision, as walls began to crack and give way to the awesome amount of power. Yokushi slumped to the ground, the life leaving his eyes. Maya, too, collapsed to the ground. Hiei was the first to react.

"We need to go. Now." He said. As if to prove his point, the ceiling began caving in, chunks or rock and boulder falling to the ground.

"Holy shit! Everyone out!" Yusuke exclaimed, helping Kuwabara to his feet. Kurama pulled up Botan, pushing her towards the window. "Go." He said, forcing her up. As she exited, he too climbed through, glancing back to see Maya on the ground as the wall next to her let out.

"Maya!" He shouted, before the entire building collapsed.

_**---**_


End file.
